


Three's a Crowd

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write where Teddy is really inquisitive about Calzona’s relationship/sex life and questions Arizona and somehow the whole thing becomes a threesome? Thank you :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

“You and Callie must have big plans for this weekend,” Teddy was staring very intently at her coffee cup. Arizona tilted her head to the side with a sly grin.  
“Uh huh. Well you know what Callie says, absence makes the sex grow hotter,” she chuckled, shaking her head. These little coffee dates with Teddy were quickly becoming some of her favorite parts of the work week. She loved having the opportunity to gossip with her friend and complain about work.   
Teddy was still staring at her coffee cup. Arizona studied her until she looked up suddenly, “Okay, do you mind if I ask you something really personal?”   
Arizona grinned. She could tell they were finally getting around to whatever had been keeping Teddy so quiet for the past ten minutes. “I don’t mind at all,” she smiled, wondering what on earth this could be leading up to.  
“I don’t want to…I know this is going to make me sound really naïve, but…what exactly…do you and Callie…do?”   
Arizona couldn’t help but laugh at both the question and the nervous expression on her friend’s face. “Seriously? You’ve never googled for lesbian porn out of curiosity? No scandalous college experiments? I am surprised and maybe a little disappointed,” Arizona elbowed Teddy playfully. Teddy ran a hand through her hair, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.  
“Of course I know the general logistics of it, I’m just curious; there seem to be a lot of…options.” Teddy finished lamely, clutching her coffee between her hands.  
“What exactly do you want to know, Teddy? What we do or whether you’d be interested in it?” Arizona winked, then let out an astonished laugh as Teddy turned bright red.  
“Teddy!” Arizona felt her own cheeks growing hot as she looked over at her friend.  
Teddy’s eyes widened, “Oh! No! I meant, I just…I don’t know. I’ve been wondering about it lately, I mean, in regards to myself.”   
Arizona nodded, eyeing her friend, “Okay, well, you know I’m always here to talk if you need me,” she replied, moving on to a new topic as Teddy seemed to be growing redder by the minute.  
The next weekend, on girls’ night, Arizona sat with Teddy on her and Callie’s bed, while Callie made them vote on possible outfit choices for an upcoming lecture she was, of course, freaking out over. Or at least, that’s how it had started out, but by the fourth bottle of wine, Callie’s grin was lopsided and she was draped lazily over the end of the bed. Arizona’s cheeks were flushed and her speech was slurred. Teddy, however, was positively trashed.  
“No, really,” she was currently declaring to the two of them, pointing one finger first at Callie, then at Arizona, “You two are just such an amazing couple...”   
Arizona grinned at Callie, “She’s our number one fan.”  
“Seriously!” Teddy continued, struggling to a kneeling position so as to better make her point, “You’re just amazing…so good together, so smart, talented, hot, devoted…” she trailed off. Callie sat up.  
“Did you just say we’re hot?” She was grinning, raising her eyebrows at Arizona, “Teddy thinks we’re hot.”  
Arizona blushed and looked at Teddy, who was also blushing. Callie laughed, “Oh, my god. This is…actually kinda hot,” she said, looking from one blonde to the other, “I think you guys should make out.”   
Arizona’s mouth fell open as she turned to Callie, “And I think you’ve been spending a little too much time with Mark Sloan!”   
Callie laughed, “I’m serious, kiss her!”   
Arizona shook her head, “Teddy does not want to kiss me.”  
Callie laughed and knelt up, pulling Arizona to her, “Okay, watch this,” she said, and brought their lips together in a scorching collision of lips and tongue. She cupped one of Arizona breasts and kneaded it roughly, making Arizona suck in a sharp breath. Callie pulled away and gestured toward Teddy, who was watching them with an absolutely carnal look on her face. Arizona looked back at Callie, who laughed again and nodded, her eyebrows raised.   
Arizona reached out and grabbed Teddy’s hand, pulling her toward them. She gently placed a hand on the side of her face, her gaze on Teddy’s lips, before leaning in to kiss her. Callie sat back for a minute to watch the two blonde women go from timid to passionate in the span of a few seconds. Callie gently pushed Teddy back against the headboard so that she could begin kissing her neck, biting gently, one hand at her waist. Arizona leaned back to pull her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor and tugging her wife back up to kiss her over Teddy’s lap, her hands roaming over Callie’s waist before she rid her of her own shirt.   
Teddy watched with lustful eyes until both women turned their attentions back to her, pulling off her shirt and jeans, Callie pausing to kiss her as Arizona flattened her tongue against Teddy’s nipple through the lace of her bra. Teddy’s back arched, a whimper escaping her throat as the contact ceased long enough for Arizona to pull Callie’s jeans off and run her hands over her hips appreciatively. Callie crawled back over to Teddy, reaching around her to unclasp her bra and pull it off, lowering her mouth to Teddy’s nipples, her tongue flickering against one, then the other. Teddy moaned, and Callie kept up her ministrations until she was writhing beneath her.   
Callie slowly kissed her way down Teddy’s stomach, pausing to slide off her panties. Arizona watched as Callie ran her tongue the length of Teddy’s slit, then paused to push it inside her. Arizona shuddered as a thrill of pleasure shot through her, remembering the feeling of her wife’s tongue inside her. She moved to kneel between Callie’s splayed legs, dragging her fingers through her wet folds. Callie moaned against Teddy, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through her. Arizona bit her lip as Callie raised her hips, her ass in the air, and she circled her wife’s clit with her fingertip in a slow rhythm, pausing to tease her entrance before slowly sliding two fingers into her.   
Callie moaned as she flicked her tongue against Teddy’s clit, her hips moving back to meet Arizona’s thrusts, creating a new rhythm as her mouth slid against Teddy. Teddy moaned at the pace, her gaze meeting Arizona’s over Callie’s prone body. Arizona slid her free hand into her panties, groaning and moving her hips against Callie’s ass.   
Callie finally slid two fingers inside Teddy, pumping them in and out before gently biting down on her clit, sending the blonde over the edge. Arizona watched her friend come, panting and sweaty, and slid her fingers in and out of Callie, curling them against the rough spot inside her that made her legs shake, grinding against her as she came around Arizona’s fingers. Teddy watched as Callie turned to throw Arizona onto her back, pulling off her panties and sliding three fingers inside her without hesitation, her thumb circling Arizona’s clit. Arizona was so close already, she came after only a few thrusts, Teddy feeling herself throbbing again at the sight of Arizona coming undone.   
The three of them lay haphazardly on the bed, panting and sated. After a few long seconds Callie finally broke the silence, “Damn, it’s a good thing Bailey couldn’t make it tonight.”


End file.
